colin_nguyen_characters_in_houstonfandomcom-20200214-history
Br'er Wolf
Br'er Wolf is the secondary antagonist of The Adventures of Brer Rabbit and the major character of the Colin Nguyen Series, he is the adoptive brother of Azusa Nakano from K-on and the adoptive son of Ten Tokoro from Tropical Kiss in the Columbian Hill and the uncle of Velouria from Fire Emblem Game Series. He was voiced by Wayne Brady. Appearance Br'er Wolf is the gray timber wolf with his one tooth comes out of his mouth and he wears his orange hat and the yellow shirt and the blue pants is well. The Adventures of Brer Rabbit He was the secondary antagonist the same goal as Brer Fox and he against on to get Brer Rabbit. Br'er Wolf's first main appearance and conflict with Br'er Rabbit is when he is seen picking up Br'er Rabbit by the ears and licking his lips. He attempts to eat Br'er Rabbit, but Br'er Rabbit tricks him into reminding him that he had to say grace before he ate, and got Br'er Wolf to let him go to put his paws together and close his eyes to say grace. Br'er Rabbit then turns and speeds away, laughing as Br'er Wolf realizes his mistake and shouts out to Br'er Rabbit angrily. Br'er Wolf is later seen fishing at the pond with the other animals, filtering with Sister Mink. She replies to his flirts by saying, "Mmm, hmm. Well, why don't you try that line on the fish, cause I'm not biting", and flicking her fishing line. The end line of the fishing pole hooks onto the back of Br'er Wolf's pants and flips him over accidentally. Later in this scene, Br'er Wolf falls in the pond with the other animals, fooled by Br'er Rabbit's trickery involving Sister Moon scaring the fish from the pond-he is last seen there in the water, soaking wet. Later on, Br'er Wolf is seen at Br'er Fox's party, dancing, when he gets bumped in the side by an Brer Elephant. He is also scared away with the other animals after Br'er Rabbit's trick when he frightens them all into running out of the house when looking like a muddy monster with horns and fangs. Soon, Br'er Wolf is scene with Br'er Turtle, silently picking apples from a tree and putting them in a sack. Br'er Turtle tries to convince Br'er Wolf to be Br'er Rabbit's friend again and forgive him, but he refuses. When Br'er Turtle says that he, Br'er Wolf, and Br'er Fox, eat out critters and that no one holds it against them, Br'er Wolf remarks back that he had that one thing right about him eating other critters. He picks up Br'er Turtle and puts him in the sack of apples, walking off with him and unaware of Br'er Rabbit having scene the whole thing. Br'er Rabbit then hurries ahead of Br'er Wolf and digs a hole, ties a rope to a rock, puts the rock in the hole, covers the hole back up, and starts pulling on the rope while Br'er Wolf passes him. Curious, Br'er Wolf asks him what he was doing, and Br'er Rabbit tricks Br'er Wolf into thinking that a Bull was buried in the ground. Br'er Wolf then starts pulling the rope, and while his back is turned, Br'er Rabbit takes a red ribbon and ties it around Br'er Wolf's tail, making it flap, and out of nowhere for he pulls out and the rock bumps on his head, then a Bull charges at Br'er Wolf and hits him, flinging him up, over the trees, and out of site, and Br'er Rabbit saves Br'er Turtle's life. Br'er Wolf is then seen picking up Br'er Rabbit by his ears while Br'er Rabbit is tied up on the stick directly after the bees chase Br'er Fox. Br'er Rabbit remarks, "Don't you know any other way to say hello to a body?", since in their first confrontation, Br'er Wolf picks Br'er Rabbit up by his ears as he did moments ago in the scene. Br'er Wolf chuckles and steps out of the bush he had been hiding in with a plate in one paw and takes Br'er Rabbit off of the stick but keeps him tied up and on the plate. But Br'er Rabbit yet again has another trick to pull, and he tells Br'er Wolf about buired treasure in a nearby log by a hill where at the end in a pond. He gets Br'er Wolf to untie him and Br'er Rabbit ties up Br'er Wolf, telling him that by doing so, it would help him squeeze into the log better. Foolishly convinced, Br'er Wolf squeezing into the log but gets stuck, and as he struggles, Br'er Rabbit, now untied, laughs and kicks the log over the side of the hill and into the pond. Angry, Br'er Wolf pops out of the log, still tied up, at the same time Br'er Fox suddenly appears in the water, frantically swatting the air as he remarks, "They're gone?! The bees! The bees!" After his panic fades, Br'er Fox demands where Br'er Wolf got his rope, and Br'er Wolf is stopped in the middle of his sentence, as both of them realize what had just happened. And, seething with rage, the water around them grows hot and bubbles up as they growl, "Br'er Rabbit!" together. Directly after, Br'er Wolf is seen planning Br'er Rabbit's fate with Br'er Fox, both of them thinking up the plan of a tar baby, which, after they finish the plan, Br'er Rabbit gets stuck and trapped to. Once Br'er Rabbit is trapped, Br'er Wolf and Br'er Wolf plan on what to do with Br'er Rabbit, and decide to throw him in a briar patch after unknowingly agreeing to Br'er Rabbit's final trickery. Once in the briar patch, Br'er Rabbit jumps up and laughs, stating that he was born and raised in a briar patch. Both Br'er Wolf and Br'er Fox scream and look at each other in disbelief and anger before, enraged, run forward and jump into the briar patch. They realize their mistake at the last minute, only to end up both covered in thorns and yowling and screaming with pain. Br'er Wolf is not seen again after this scene. In The Colin Nguyen Series He was the major character of the series as the adoptive brother of Azusa Nakano from K-on and the uncle of Velouria from Fire Emblem Game Series. Also he is the majordomo of Ms. Dell. Personality Brer Wolf was clumsy and a bit in main flame for he dance and he is the cunning and stealthy for getting Brer Rabbit along with Brer Fox for the plan. Later he turned into a good guy and docile that he has his adoptive daughter Azusa Nakano and her niece Velouria and his friend Keaton of his family member, by the way, he is not a wolf skin that he transformed he was actually a Timber Wolf. Gallery Br'er Wolf Depressed.PNG Brer Wolf Why Not.png|"Uh-Uh, why am I wanna be Brer Rabbit's friend?" Brer Wolf Thought.png Brer Wolf Insults.png Brer Wolf Lame.png Brer Wolf With Brer Fox.png|Brer Wolf and Brer Fox see that Brer Rabbit says the Briar Patch. Brer Wolf With Brer Rabbit.png Brer Wolf And Brer Rabbit Look At Brer Fox.png Category:Wild Dogs Category:Wise Characters Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Characters Category:Animal Characters Category:Kings Category:Parents Category:North American Characters Category:Wolves Category:Males Category:Reformed Characters Category:Dogs Category:Canines Category:Villains Category:Grumpy Characters Category:Uncles Category:Predators Category:Apex Predators Category:The Adventures Of Brer Rabbit Characters